


【基锤】Rockstar

by tudouxia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudouxia/pseuds/tudouxia





	【基锤】Rockstar

Loki被一阵喧闹惊醒。他们这类人总是会对掌声和尖叫更加敏感。Jim Morrison在高喊“Live fast，die young”，遗憾的是那个被称作“电视机”的盒子让色彩和声音都有些失真。

现在是凌晨两点，他们已经连续狂欢了不知几天几夜，各种裸男裸女横七竖八地陈列在别墅各处，泳池里的漂浮物像一具具尸体，Loki不能保证他能叫出其中三分之一的名字。

他的嘴里黏黏糊糊的，原来吃了一嘴的金发。它们的主人现在就在他怀里，Loki非常肯定他们还没有死于酒精和派对，因为Thor下面那张小嘴正随着平稳的呼吸一张一缩地含着他的命根子。

如果没算错日子的话，他已经正式迈入27周岁两个小时有余。没人知道27这个数字为什么会具有这种魔力，许多传奇音乐人都在这个岁数离开人世。

Loki还没考虑好自己的死法，他甚至还没决定要不要加入这个“27岁俱乐部”。他要把每一天当作最后一天活着，就像之前26年他所做的那样。

 

Thor迷迷糊糊地开始恢复意识，他发现自己被背朝上地放置在床上。卧室顶上是一面巨大的雕花镜子，他看到自己身上被涂满奶油，Loki正俯在他屁股上“享用”早餐，竟然连刀叉都用上了。

“嘘，Thor，别动。我可不想在你白嫩的屁股上划一道口子。”

Thor感觉到臀瓣上传来一丝金属特有的冰凉，Loki把一块松饼送入嘴里，顺便用舌头恶意地舔一口奶油。

“你终于也27岁了。”

广播在播放今天的新闻，政府决定又往哪里出兵，好莱坞某某明星又和谁搞在一起，哪个百货商场开始为期三天的打折活动。Thor抬高自己的腰，他也喜欢Loki的银舌头。

Loki没有回答，他把Thor翻过身来。Thor的柱体也覆盖着乳制品，Loki一点一点把它含到嘴里，用舌头舔开上面的褶皱。Thor的脚无意触碰到Loki的下面，那里简直硬得不行，上帝，天知道Loki忍耐了多久。

他用脚趾勾开Loki的丝绸睡裤，那根东西就这么跳出来。Thor拥有除了Loki以外天下第二好的舌头，并且他不吝啬自己的服务。他调整自己的姿势含住那根即将插入自己的东西。广播里开始播放Loki的曲子，他们跟随节奏吞吐，Loki的舌头滑过Thor的会阴来到后穴，Thor已经被他调教到仅仅用后面就可以高潮。

“去他妈的27岁俱乐部，Thor，我要操你一百个世纪。”

 

 

『Mr.Laufeyson，你好，我是《先驱报》的记者……』

『我更愿意被称作Loki。』

『那么Loki先生。请问……』

『Loki，就仅仅是Loki而已。』Loki把报纸收起来，封面上Thor与其他女星的照片让他反胃。『我是说，任何一位Rock Star都不喜欢被称作“先生”。』

Mark二十四岁，还是一个职场新人，而眼前和他同岁的男人已经是冉冉上升的又一颗摇滚明星。

『Loki，纽约警局声称你和你的朋友应该为两天前一起案件负责，他们的原话是，你们砸了三辆私家车。』

『Well，我不会说这是其他人的主意，实际上这不是任何人的主意。我们喝多了，仅此而已，这就是我们的生活方式。』

『有传言你和Norse Mythology的主唱Thor有暧昧关系，请问你们是同居状态吗？』

『Yes，我喜欢操他的屁股。But No，我们没有同居。』

 

Loki已经忘记他在哪里又是在何种情况下认识Thor的了，印象中他们扭打成一团，可能是因为Loki睡了Thor的马子。Thor被打出血了，金发凌乱不堪地散乱在地板上。Loki用打碎的的啤酒瓶顶着Thor，Thor识趣地放下即将招呼到Loki脸上的拳头。

Loki把鲜红的血液涂在Thor的嘴唇上，他说不清是Thor闪耀着怒火的蓝眼睛还是气鼓鼓的脸颊点燃了他的小腹。

“Fuck you！Loki Laufeyson！”Thor的怒吼贯穿在场每一个人的耳朵。

“No，fuck you，Thor. ”Loki俯在Thor耳边，沙哑的嗓音只有他们两人能听到。

 

Thor站在房间中央，一件一件脱掉自己的衣服。音乐家需要激情和灵感，输了赌局的Thor今夜将扮演“大卫”——那个文艺复兴巨匠米开朗基罗的杰作、拥有史上最值得夸耀的裸体的男性。

Thor在欢呼中脱掉内裤，彩色的射灯在他身上投下阴影。他抬手把头发挽起来，该死的，这个男人腋下和羞处的体毛都少得可怜，只有一层金色的绒毛闪烁着色情的光泽。

“Thor，你他妈应该站在美术馆里，你会使空无一人的展馆挤满前来撸管的‘艺术爱好者’。”

他们冲Thor吹口哨，把香槟喷到他的身上。Loki压抑着把Thor压到地上在所有人面前操哭他的冲动，他的下半身硬得发疼，他不得不加入这场集体手淫。

 

 

『你听说过27岁俱乐部吗？』

『Hell yes，似乎你不知道它就没法进入这个圈子。』

『你认为这是个巧合吗？』

『我不知道，但27岁是个很微妙的年纪，你知道你依然是个年轻人，但是社会却希望你规范自己的行为、成为青少年楷模。』

『你会成为一个道德模范吗？』

『不，不。我听说一些人的命运在他死前其实就结束了。成为一位楷模就是这样。』

『那你有想过你会以什么方式死去吗？』

『我没有说过我要死，我不想加入这个俱乐部。』

 

“Loki，生活他妈的就是地狱！”

Thor给他打电话，他可以听出Thor很悲伤。

“你说对了，生活就是这么一团糟，它永远不会变好。”Loki说，“让我们一起祈祷它快点结束吧。”

 

Thor的乐队在一个很有名的地下酒吧驻唱，隔着厚厚的门板都可以感受到里面的震动和沸腾。Loki出示他的VIP通行证，保安把他带到舞台下方的圆桌，此时粉丝们正在争抢Thor丢下来的衬衣。

Thor的金发披散着，话筒线缠绕在他的身上，低腰皮裤露出一部分臀瓣。他的身体被淋满闪粉，每一个动作都像伴随着绚烂的烟花。Thor就是上帝赐给舞台的馈赠，连喉结上下滚动的幅度都让人大脑充血。

Loki决定放弃忍耐，他一把拽过话筒线，Thor重重摔在地上，话筒砸到地面发出刺耳的尖响。Loki抱着Thor的脑袋粗暴地啃咬他，Thor没有疑惑。他们默契得仿佛不是第一次接吻，大脑里只有彼此愉悦的喘息声。

 

Loki把铅笔削断了一支又一支，书房里铺满白色的纸团。创作这件事情既可以是盛大的狂欢也可以是痛苦的凌迟，在你才思枯竭的时候后者来得尤其剧烈。

书房的门被人推开，Thor出现在门口，其实Loki只要留心就会发现Thor已经四五天没来过了。

“我住院了。”

“嗯。”

“然后我出院了。”

Loki在纸上漫无章法地涂鸦，没有接话。

“你为什么不来，我只知道你的电话，要不是Sif找到我，我都没钱交费。”

“家里的威士忌喝完了，我看到急救箱里还有两瓶医用酒精就拿来凑合。幸好我没有锁门的习惯，幸好我的邻居总嫌我的音响开得太吵，他们发现我倒在厨房就报警了。”

“喂，你有在听吗。”

Loki把铅笔放下来，把转椅转到Thor的方向：“拜托，别像个小姑娘。你知道你也会和我做同样的选择。”Loki敲了敲书桌上的白纸。

“搬过来和我一起住吧。”Loki接着说，“我是说，我这里正巧有喝不完的酒。”

 

其实Loki和Thor也讨论过死亡的问题，有一次他们嗑得正high，驾着车在高速公路上飞驰。他们弄坏刹车，希望能飞进公路转角的湖泊里。可惜汽车还没等他们跑出荒漠就没油了。他们一致认同最酷的死法就这样被宣布实践失败。

Loki仰头对着漫天繁星，惊异于自己竟没有劫后余生的快感。Thor掰过Loki的头吻他，他们摔到粗砺的柏油路上。Thor一直都无所顾忌，或许他才是一直游戏人生的那个，而自己只不过是一个拙劣而胆小的效仿者而已。

Loki控制住Thor开始煽情的双手，他把Thor拎起来压到还在散发热气的马达盖上，夜幕下Thor的双眼变成深沉的蓝，或许是药物的缘故，Loki觉得自己在只有仙人掌的干燥内陆上听到了浪潮拍打堤岸的声音。

“Thor，我想让你知道，”Loki说，“不管我们之间存在什么，我都不会把它称作为爱。”

Thor脱掉他们的裤子，他的后穴还是湿润的，Thor让Loki的阴茎对准穴口，夹着Loki的腰在车盖上运动起来。接着他们滚到沙漠里，Thor骑在他身上，滚烫的沙石灼烧着Loki的后背，但这一切都比不上Thor的身体温暖。

“我知道，Loki。我也不爱你，我只是想要和你死在一起而已。”

他们一起高潮了，然后就这么晕死在空无一人的荒郊野外。

 

 

 

 

“法国预言家诺查丹马斯是对的！他是正确的！地球要完了！人类也要完了！十分钟之后编号349未命名行星将要撞击地球！1999年12月31日！这是人类的末日！

…………

在这一天内人类的犯罪率达到史上最高，所有商店都被砸了、建筑物被付之一炬！街上全是惨死的尸体！

…………

各国政府出动了他们所有的军事力量，可瞧瞧他们的下场！哈哈！他们炸成了烟花！没人能阻止这一切的发生！二十秒钟之后，世界将变成一片火海！

…………

五！  
四！  
三！  
二！  
……”

 

Loki关上了收音机，房间里暖气正好，他不想吵醒Thor。

 

 

END.


End file.
